<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching into the abyss by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304621">Reaching into the abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spells &amp; Enchantments, merman Mac, water whump 2020, ww-no.21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was so fascinated by sirens that he needed to see one in real life. What if it was the worst decision in his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reaching into the abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is written for the twenty first day of May’s month of whump.   The prompt was ‘fascination gone wrong’.  It is a sequel to ‘tied to the mast.’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The moment Jack hits the water, his heart jumps for joy. He is going to meet this siren. The boy is gorgeous, blue eyes, blond hair and the sweetest smile. He is so screwed, the boy has his heart already, he wants him, need him. He swims towards the boy and he can see the siren staying in place. He looks so friendly or… innocent is a better word, unspoiled by the world. Now that he gets closer, he can see that the kid is handsome. He has heard and read stories but the reality is so much better.</p><p>The sea has always called him, he never knew why until he read about merpeople. And here this beautiful creature came for him. When the boy swims away, Jack follows him. The merman looks over his shoulder smiling. Jack can´t do anything but follow the boy. Somewhere deep down, he knows the boy radiates darkness, but he wants it. He craves it.</p><p>The boy dives and Jack puts his head under water. He can see the boy waiting for him, smiling again. He smiles back and it is a sign for the boy to swim closer until Jack can touch him. He needs air, so he breaks the surface. The merman follows and Jack holds him by his shoulders. Up this close, Jack can studies him better. He looks like a surfer guy, perfect with white teeth and pink lips, baby blue eyes. But his tail… his tail is mesmerizing, it reflects the water in a blue-greenish glow.</p><p>You are so perfect. If only I could tell you. Jack extends his hand to the kid who lets him. AN euphoric feeling washes over Jack and  he smiles, this time the kid shows a more sinister smile and his features are different, the white in his eyes has turned dark and his teeth are sharp, but Jack doesn´t see it, still under the siren’s spell.</p><p>The siren takes Jack in an embrace and Jack shudders when the cold skin touches him. A chaste kiss is pressed on his lips and euphoria washes through him. He doesn´t see the metamorphosis in the siren.</p><p>When the kiss breaks, he is out of breathe, but the siren bows his head towards his neck and before he can do anything, bites down. Jack lets out a moan when the pain hits him, and he feels himself go limp, but the siren holds him. He can feel his body heat being leeched from him, but there is nothing he can do about it. The siren keeps feeding from him and then all of sudden the siren releases the bite and Jack sees his true form. Shocked he stares at the creature, but he can´t move or swim away. And what is more scary, there is no air hunger. Is he dead? No, he can still think and feel. But he should be drowning, right?</p><p>The siren starts swimming and pulls him along towards a cave, where the siren fastens a chain around his ankle. Jack is still not sure what is happening, but it can’t be good. The fact that he isn´t drowning and appears to be breathing under water is not as traumatizing as he would have expected. He studies the creature who seems to study him as well. When it comes closer Jack backs up a bit, the teeth look so damn sharp and threatening. The boy opens his mouth to sing and he can see the features change into that beautiful boy he saw when he was tied to the mast and he smiles and so does the boy…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>